Vengence
by FromtheDark
Summary: The Sequal to Twist of Fates-They thought their lives had straighened out, but when someone invades the McMahon family, their lives are in jeopardy once again.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This is the sequal to Twist of Fates, and as before, select characters belong to myself and A ((the other author)), while all other characters, places, events, etc. belong to the WWE and their associates.   
  
Rated 'R' for language, extensive violence and cheesy pick-up lines. Insanity Warning.  
  
  
~oOo~  
  
Jessica Deckem stared at herself in the mirror, as her soon to be sister-in-law, Stephanie McMahon put the few last minute touch-ups to her hair. "Shanie's so happy, Julia!" Stephanie exclaimed. Jessica gave a nod, then smirked inwardly. She was playing the McMahons like puppets.. all except Shane of course, he knew her real identity. Though to all the others of the McMahon family, she was the sweet and innocent Julia Robertson.   
  
"I'm sure he is. This is such a wonderful day." A false tear slid down her cheek, as Stephanie stood back to marvel at the blonde female, decked out in a full white wedding gown, her hair curled and placed perfectly. A few tendrils hung down from the back and adorned her face. For a cold blooded killer, she infact did look beautiful. Stephanie smiled again, as Linda walked stepped into the room. "Oh Julia, you look so beautiful, but we can't keep the guests or Shane waiting."   
  
Jessica gave a nod, and followed the two McMahons from the room with a smirk settled across features, heading outside to the beautifully decorated backyard. 'With Shane and I side by side, we're sure to be unstoppable.' The fem' thought to herself, as she began the walk down the isle to begin a new era of evil, an era of Vengence. 


	2. Chapter 1

Dakota Hallihan looked around the decorated yard, blinking in the bright sun light and tugged at the hem of her dress, irritably. Her indigo streaked hair shone in the light, piled on top of her head. A slender silver chain replaced her usual black spiked collor and bracelets. Her dress was black, simple yet elegent, much to Dakota's chagrin. On her left was AJ Andjelic, dressed much the same. The lawn was covered in garlands of roses, lilies and numerous other flowers. People attending the wedding sat in white washed wooden chairs, and a massive arch stood at the end of the isle. The priest preforming the ceremony already stood there, bible in hand.  
  
Growling, Dakota cast the blonde haired male beside her a chilling glare. He pretended he hadnt seen the death look, but couldnt force back a smile. Reaching over, he took her hand. "Kota, calm down." he whispered softly, kissing her cheek."Moo." was all she replied with, though smiled a little at his utterance of 'grow up'. Content, she leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, waiting for the ceremony to begin. "Jesus Adam, you know I didnt want to come here. Therefore I refuse to grow up." Leaning his head agianst her's, he glanced across her, towards two others.   
  
AJ had her head laid against Jeff's shoulder, hazel eyes closed as well. Jeff had his head back, clearly sleeping. Adam growled, and poked the other male. "Wake up Hardy." Jeff grunted and poked AJ, then looked across his new wife to Dakota. "And you tell me to wake up." Jeff muttered, then his attempt at avoiding the well aimed hand sent towards him failed. "Who dare speaks in my pressence?" Dakota said, opening one blue gray eye to look at the couple, smirking triumphantly. AJ glared back, and started poking Dakota, who squeaked. Adam and Jeff exchanged exasperated looks then tried to calm their wives down as the band began to play.   
  
"Dakota, stop it!" Adam hissed into Dakota's ear, seeing Jeff grab AJ's hands and hold her still. "Bite me" Dakota muttered, then squeaked again as Adam promptly bit her neck. "Adam! You ass-" Adam clamped a hand over her mouth and held her still with his arm. Dakota glared, then looked over at AJ, who had stopped struggling, but Jeff still kept his hand over her mouth. Growling low, Dakota slumped in her chair in a pout, not noticing Adam's smile. "Much better." Adam whispered into her ear, stroking her hair gently. "Do you promise to act mature?" Dakota nodded miserably, then stuck her tongue out once his hand was removed.   
  
"Dakota!" Adam raised his voice enough to cause a few people to look at them. Dakota glanced around in alarm, then slipped a hand over Adam's mouth. "Adam, Im sorry." she whispered, gray blue eyes pleading her apology. Adam took a deep breath as if about to say something, then sighed, kissing her gently. He smiled, slipping an arm around Dakota's shoulders, pulling her towards him once more. AJ took to leaning against Jeff, and had once again closed her eyes until a gasp went up from the attending guests, along with a few whispered words of praise.  
  
All four turned in their seats, their eyes widening at the sight which most looked at as a beautiful, innocent angel. Jessica Deckem stood in a flowing white gown, long blond hair perfectly fixed and a silken vail flowed down past her waist. Adam glanced over as someone near them whispered 'That Julia is very beautiful. Shane is a very lucky man', his brow furrowing. Taking Dakota's hand in his right, slipping his left around her shaking shoulders once more, he kissed her temple, closing his own eyes.   
  
AJ swore, and watched as the bride walked calmly down the isle. 'She looks exactly like Jessi...It just cant be..' she thought to herself, glancing at Dakota.   
  
| | - A t . T h e . R e c e p t i o n - | |  
  
"This is really messed up." Dakota said, glancing over at the newly wed couple with disdain. AJ nodded, while Jeff slipped his arms around her. "It may just look like her. It can't be Jessica, it just can't be." Adam said, his arm around Dakota's waist. She buried her head in his chest, while AJ shot Julia a blood chilling, heart stopping glare.  
  
Jessica glanced over at her enemies, but then smiled and hugged the next annoying guest, graciously accempting the wishes and congradulatory comments. Shane looked down at her, smirking himself. "They don't suspect a thing. Your revenge will be complete." pulling his bride towards the dance floor, Shane whispered softly in Jessica's ear. She giggled in reply, and glanced at the four again. "They will pay." 


	3. Chapter 2

.| A t . t h e . h o t e l |.  
  
Dakota shook her head and sighed, as she stood in the hotel bathroom, undoing her indigo streaked hair. Adam pouted as he slipped his arms around her from behind. "No leave it up, it looks pretty." Dakota smirked, yet ingored the blonde haired male's pouting look, and let locks fall from the atop her head. "Exactly why I want to take it down." She smirked, and turned to face Adam, his arms still around her. "You know what I want Adam?" He shook his head, with a quizzical look. "No Kota, what?" "You in boxers." Adam grinned and kissed her gently, as Dakota's nimble fingers slowly undid her husband's shirt. "What about you?" Dakota shook her head, and slid his shirt off. "You've walked in on me in the shower too many atimes Adam." He smirked, and chuckled. "How could I help myself? Plus its not my fault you don't lock the door." Adam shook his head, and slid his dress pants off. "Does this please you enough my queen?" Dakota smirked and gave a nod. "Yes, and beautiful choice of words."   
  
"I know, wasn't it?" He kissed her gently once again as Dakota's slender arms slid lightly around his neck. The chuckles of Jeff suddenly filled the room, AJ sighed and shook her head with vexation at Adam and Dakota. "What a place to make out." Dakota growled and have a displeased look towards AJ. Jeff smirked and tugged his shirt off, falling back on a bed.   
  
Dakota unclasped her arms from around Adam and shoved him out of the bathroom, locking the door behind him. AJ smirked and poked Jeff, who in turn poked her make, a squeal filling the room. Adam shook his head and fell backwards on the other bed. "It couldn't have been Jessica, right?" Query was emitted by Adam. AJ sighed, and sat on the bed next to Jeff. "I don't know. She looked so familiar, but how could Vince be fooled so easily?"   
  
Dakota sauntered from the bathroom, in a tight black tank-top and black loose fitting pajama bottoms, decorated in dragons. "Jessica fooled him once already." She replied with a shudder. Adam sat up, pulled Dakota down and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "She sounded quite happy in that letter, if you remember." Dakota gave a nod. "Yes, but.." She sighed, not having anything to finish her sentence with.   
  
AJ looked curiously at Jeff who had been exceptionally quiet. "Skittles what's wrong?" She poked him lightly, yet got no response. AJ sighed, and slender brows furrowed. Jeff lay motionless on his back, green eyes glazed over seeming deep in thought. AJ shrugged yet got up and smacked Dakota, then baracaded herself in the bathroom. Dakota growled, then poked Adam in the cheek.   
  
It was moments later when AJ emerged with a stretch and a yawn. Dakota growled at the other fem' and suddenly speared her. Adam chuckled, and shook his head. "That was almost as good as me." AJ lay sprawled on the floor, muttering beneath her breath. "Damn you Dakota." Dakota smirked, and poked AJ, who pushed her off, hopped up and tackled Adam. Dakota giggled and grabbed the back of AJ's tight fitting black T, pulling her off of Adam.   
  
Adam chuckled and poked both of them quite suddenly. Both fem's raised a brow looking at each other, then both smacked him upside the head. An arm from behind suddenly grabbed AJ's loose fitting PJ pants which were adorned with skulls, and pulled her back. AJ squealed, and poked Jeff who chuckled, yet kept her pinned to the bed. Dakota on the other hand, had Adam pinned and was poking him continously.   
  
  
.| H o u r s . L a t e r |.  
  
A bone chilling scream shattered the silence of the darkened room, though it was Dakota who was sitting up, drenched in a cold sweat. Adam groggily looked at her, and sat up slowly, one arm tightly squeezing her shoulders. "Another nightmare?" He muttered softly. Dakota gave a slow nod and a mumbled 'yes'.   
  
AJ yawned and looked over the bulk that was Jeff sleeping on his side. "You alright Kota?" Sleepiness still coated her voice, yet she looked wide awake. Dakota managed another nod, as Jeff rolled to his back with a grunt, indicating he still asleep.   
  
AJ shook her head at Jeff, though hazel gaze drifted back to Dakota, held tightly by Adam. "You sure?" Dakota gave another nod, and fell back on against the pillow, secured in Adam's arms. AJ shrugged to herself, and rested her head on Jeff's chest, only to fall asleep a moment or two later. 


	4. Chapter 3

| | - T h e . N e x t . D a y - | |  
  
Dakota groaned as Adam poked her, in a futil attempt at waking the slumbering female. "Go 'way" Dakota mumbled into her pillow, swatting at the annoying male. Adam smirked, and poked her again. "No pokey." she mumbled again, then squeaked as he pulled her on top of him. "Adam! Lemme go back to sleep!" She pouted, twisting and writhing until she was laying face to face with Adam, balanced on his chest.   
  
"Hi hun." He said, smiling and kissing her gently. Dakota looked down at him, lower lip quivering in a pout. "What's wrong Kota?" He ran a finger down her arm, his eyes flicking over her face. "You no let Kota sleep." She pouted, rolling off him and back into a ball. Jeff blinked over at them, brow raised as he tried to wake AJ. "I dont think this is gonna work Adam." He said, poking AJ, who had wrapped herself in blankets, forming a coccoon around her curled body. A muffled 'No pokey' sounded from the bundle, which made both males smile, as Dakota raised from her position to blink at the mass.   
  
Adam sighed, slipped from the covers and stood, streaching groggily. Jeff did much the same, and grabbed the bundled up AJ, blankets and all. AJ squirmed and yelled something inaudible from the coccoon. Jeff walked past Adam, and into the bathroom, dropping AJ into the tub. She quickly wormed her way halfway out of the blankets, staring at Jeff. "You wouldnt." Jeff simply smirked and put a hand on the tap. AJ screamed, fighting to get out of the coccoon, over the edge and falling on the floor. Jeff laughed, and pulled her up, receiving a well deserved smack in the head.   
  
Adam smiled at the screams emitting from the bathroom, his own way devised to waking Dakota. He slipped a hand under the blankets, which Dakota had positioned around her slender body. Crawling under then, he crept up her body until he was looking down on her peaceful face. Smiling down at her, he kissed her gently, then whispered 'wakey wakey'. With that, he sat up, ripping the blankets from Dakota, who yelled and clung to him.   
  
"No! Anything but the blankets!" She whimpered, pouting. Adam smiled again, wrapping his arms and the blankets around Dakota. He started to kiss her as Jeff ambled from the bathroom, rubbing the back of his head. Dakota smirked, pushed Adam off the bed and promptly curled up in the blankets again. Adam winced as he hit the floor with a thud, then grabbed the blankets off Dakota. "Get up woman."  
  
Dakota whimpered, then at the steeling look cast her way by her husband she jumped up off the bed, head hanging and trudged into the bathroom. She closed the door with a bang, locking it after her. AJ looked up from her standing position outside, wringing out her wet hair. She cast a questioning look at Jeff and Adam. "What the hell did I miss?"  
  
| | - A n . H o u r . L a t e r - | |  
  
AJ cast an uneasy glance between Dakota and Adam, who hadnt said two words to each other since that morning. Jeff closed the rental's trunk, and glanced over at Adam, who was leaning against his own rental, staring off into space. Dakota slammed the trunk shut, causing the car to shudder, and kicked closed one of the back doors. AJ winced, and grabbed Dakota's wrist, dragging her some distance from the males.  
  
"D, what's up?" She asked, once out of ear shout. Dakota shrugged, and AJ sighed, agravated by her friends stubborness. "Spill it Kota." Dakota blinked, then hung her head, blue gray eyes cast to the pavement of the hotel parking lot.   
  
"Adam and I had a fight last night..." She finally sighed, banging her head against the wall in which they stood by. AJ whistled, then shook her head. "When? When did you have this fight?" "After you and Jeff went to sleep, just forget it." Dakota turned, about to head towards the two waiting cars. "You were happy this morning... well, for a little while." AJ grabbed her arm, pulling her back.  
  
"What was the fight about?" She questioned, not caring if she was pressuring. Dakota sighed, "Jessica." AJ swore softly, relenting in her inquisition. "Damn, Im sorry... Dont let that bitch get between you and Adam, ok?" Dakota smiled a bit. "Ok, thanks." They walked back towards the cars, Adam pushed opened the passenger door while AJ climbed into Jeff's car. "See ya in Chicago!" She yelled, before Jeff sped off. Dakota hung her head, slipped into the passenger seat beside Adam and waited for the long, silent journey ahead. 


	5. Chapter 4

AJ sighed heavily, as she watched the scenery whiz by in a blur. Jeff kept his gaze on the road, yet stilled inquired the blue streaked hair female. "Whats wrong Jay-Jay?" AJ shook her head, and turned the radio on. "Mmm nothing." Jeff groaned at the music. "Do we have to listen to this pop shit?" AJ smirked. "Yes, since I don't get to drive." Jeff groaned again with a sigh. "Isn't it driver's pick?" AJ shook her head. "Nope, you get to drive, and I since I can't slap you, I'll torture you this way." Jeff smirked. "I love you too."   
  
Dakota watched Adam for a few moments, before letting out a soft sigh. "Adam, why do we have to fight about this?" Adam ignored the inquisition, knuckles turning white from the tight grip 'pon the steering wheel. "It's stupid for us to fight about some crazed person." The blonde haired male, kept a firm gaze ahead, ingoring Dakota beside him. Dakota heaved a heavy, yet shakey sigh slumping lightly into her seat.   
  
.| T h e . A r e n a |.   
  
AJ paced the locker-room with a sigh, Jeff watched her and shook his head. He tugged her to him, and caught her in his arms. "Calm down Jay-Jay, we were pretty far ahead." AJ sighed again yet gave a nod, as she cuddled up to him. A few moments later, Adam barged into the locker room, Dakota filing in after him, teary-eyed, yet giving him a hear-stopping glare from behind. "Hardy up, c'mon." Jeff looked at Adam and sighed. "Why?" Adam gave a growl. "Because I said to." Jeff groaned, and bit AJ playfully before getting up. "Your gonna pay for that Skittles." Jeff gave a nod and slipped from the room with Adam at his heels.   
  
Dakota shook her head, and slumped against the wall. "He ingnored me the whole way here." AJ sighed. "And all of this is over Jessica?" Dakota gave a short nod. "Its so stupid to, I said I thought Julia was Jessica, and he didn't. So here we are arguing over some psycho." Resting her elbows on her kness, AJ dropped her head. "Everyone fights Kota, in time he'll probably see how stupid it is." Dakota growled. "He better stupid a-" Dakota's sentence was cut short as a hard rapping on the door, echoed through-out the locker room.   
  
"C'mon on it." AJ called, seeming to lazy to actually get up and open the door. A solemn faced Vince walked in, looking over the two females. "Have either of you seen Stephanie?" Dakota slowly shook her head. "No Mr. McMahon, why?" Vince sighed, and leaned against the door frame. "Because she hasn't shown up, and we're on in less than ten minutes." He said, checking his watch. AJ gave a shrug and shook her head. "I don't know, we haven't seen her."   
  
"Sorry." Dakota muttered, Vince gave another nod and slipped down the hall towards the next locker room. "Kota, its starting again.. isn't it?" Dakota clenched her fists. "I think so A, though time'll tell I guess." 


	6. Chapter 5

| | - A t . T h e . H o t e l - | |  
  
"Why does he have to act this way? He's being a complete asshole!" Dakota yelled, falling onto a bed. AJ shrugged, seatting herself on the other, watching Dakota. The guys had to stay, Dakota wasn't sorry to be alone for a while. AJ on the other hand, didnt like the fact that her best friend and husband were fighting about something so meaningless.   
  
"Kota, give him time." AJ tried to calm Dakota, to no avail. Dakota sat up, her eyes close to blazing. "I'll give him time all right, I'll give him all the fucking time he wants!" With that, she jumped up, stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. AJ winced as the violent bang caused most of the objects in the room to rattle. She sighed as the door clicked as Dakota locked it tight.  
  
AJ laided down, closing her eyes in frusteration. 'This is a complete disaster' she thought to herself, then allowed herself to drift off into a light sleep.  
  
| | - A n . H o u r . L a t e r - | |  
  
Adam and Jeff stummbled into the hotel room, Jeff instantly walking over to the sleeping AJ. "Where's Kota?" He asked, glancing around the room. AJ simply pointed towards the bathroom, and shook her head. Adam fell onto the bed, kicking off his shoes. "She's being a bitch again I see." He said calmly, though AJ rose.  
  
"Dakota isnt the problem here. Right now shes upset and in half a mind to leave your ass buddy!" she yelled, then growled low, stalking out of the room. Adam suddenly looked ashen, all the blood had drained from his face at the words. Jeff glanced between them, then jogged after AJ. "J.. wait up!"   
  
AJ turned, irritated, around, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Jeff caught up to her, slipping an arm around her waist. "AJ, what's going on? What do you mean, Kota's about to leave Adam?" inquiry was given as Jeff pulled the slender fem' down to the floor. She shook, leaning her head against his shoulder.   
  
Dakota stalked into the room, glanced only briefly at Adam then proceeded to grab her bag and leave. Adam jumped up, but was rewarded with the heavy hotel room door slammed in his face. Swinging it open again, he ran down the hall after her. "Dakota!" He yelled, grabbing ahold of her duffle bag and pulling her to a stop.   
  
Adam couldnt helt but gasp as Dakota turned to face him. Her eyes danced with fire, her face was drained of all life. AJ looked up from her spot beside Jeff, scared. Dakota was pissed off, and tugged at the bag which the blonde haired male still held. "Dakota, please...." Adam began, then stepped back as Dakota slammed her fist into the side of his jaw.   
  
"Fuck woman!" he said, watching blood appear on his hand, which was clasped over the struck area. Dakota didnt even blink, reminding AJ of a cold, stone statue. AJ stood, starting to run towards them when Jeff grabbed her by the waist. "This is their problem, they need to deal with it." He whispered, then dragged AJ towards the lobby. She whimpered, half scared for Adam, and scared for Dakota.   
  
Adam blinked, looking at Dakota pleadingly. "Kota, Im sorry... Whatever I've done Im sorry..." Dakota, who had turned again, spun around on her heel, loose indigo streaked locks flying. "You're sorry? Adam, you know what you're sorry about, and an apology isnt going to fix fuck shit all!" she growled, watching the hurt expression on Adam's face appear. He stared at her, agape at her words. Without saying anything more, she turned again.  
  
Adam fell to his knees, staring at his wife in disbelief. "Dakota, please dont leave.... please.." He whispered the last word, not knowing what else to say. 


	7. Chapter 6

Dakota stared stone-faced at Adam. She shaking her head slowly. "Adam, you've been nothing but a bastard since that fucking, goddamn McMahon wedding, and I'm sick and tired of it." Adam shook his head, pained look still set on his face. "Dakota please.. please don't leave me." Dakota growled. "Is that all you can say Adam? God I need some fucking time to myself and I suggest unless you wanna pissin' in a bag for over a month, you don't try and stop and me." Turning sharply on her heels, Dakota left the hotel.   
  
AJ looked curiously at Dakota as she passed, yet Jeff held her down. "Leave it." He muttered, more sharp than intended. AJ glared lightly at Jeff, yet sighed and didn't bother to struggle. Adam stared after Dakota in disbelief, he himself now teary-eyed, still on his knees in the hall.   
  
Dakota heaved a heavy sigh as she slipped into the rental car. "Stupid fucking bastard." She growled, speeding off with a screeching of tires. Jeff rose from his seat in the lobby and walked slowly towards the room, pulling AJ past Adam, as she was about to stop. "Leave it." He growled again. AJ wretched her wrist from Jeff's grasp and shook her head. "Stop being such an ass Jeffrey." Adam looked up, and shook his head.   
  
"God you think your so great don't you?" AJ glared down at him. "Fuck you Adam, your so fucking incosiderate. For one, Julia is fucking Jessica thats hella plain to see. But like Vince, your just to much of a stupid male to see that." Jeff watched AJ, shaking his head. "Jay-Jay.." AJ growled, and Adam slowly rose to his feet. "Excuse me?"   
  
"You fucking heard me, bastard." Jeff groaned, and pulled AJ away as Adam looked ready to blow himself. "No Jeff, she wants to interfere, let her. This is none of your business, AJ, So I suggest you just but out." AJ pushed past Jeff. "Hmm lets see, it is my business, when you hurt people close to me. Now I suggest that you go have a fucking little piddle party with Jeff." Glaring at Adam, and Jeff, she stalked off down the hall.   
  
Adam whipped the door to the room open, and collapased on a bed. Jeff looking somewhat bewildered, turned the TV on and settled himself on the floor. "God, PMSing or what?" Adam inquired. Jeff gave a light shrug, seeming somewhat pained but Adam's look byfar passing his.   
  
.| A t . s o m e . B a r |.  
  
Dakota's blue grey gaze, shifted around the small bar, noticing some other wrestlers there. Shaking her head, she chugged back a bottle of Molson Canadian, and slammed the empty bottle on the bar counter. "'Nother." She demanded. The Bar-tender gave a nod, and slid another to her.   
  
AJ slid from the cab, and shook her head as she entered the bar, heading straight for Dakota. "'Ey Kota." She mummbled, ordering a few shots of vodka. Dakota gave a sidelong glance to AJ, and saluted. "'Ey." Both females said nothing more, as they drank in silence.   
  
.| A . f e w . h o u r s . l a t e r |.  
  
Dakota and AJ giggled stupidly, numerous bottles and shot glasses settled around them. "And another thing.." Dakota slurred. "What?" asked AJ, poking some invisible thing on the counter. "I forgot." This caused both females to crack up laughing again. "Two more." Said AJ to the bartender, holding up three fingers.   
  
"Two is this many, A." Dakota held up four fingers. "Really?" AJ shook her head. "Do you see that purple cow?" Dakota squinted to the corner. "Yeah, It have yelly pokie dots?" AJ gave a nod, and fell off the stool with a thud. Dakota laughed, banging her fist on the counter. 


	8. Chapter 7

AJ and Dakota, still giggling stupidly, fell out of the cab, the bartender at the bar had offered to keep the rental safe until they came back in the morning. The cabby shook his head at the drunken girls, who could barely breath, much less walk. Obviously very drunk. Dakota tossed money at the cabby, then stummbled after AJ, who walked into a door.   
  
"Watch it!" AJ growled at the door, shaking her fist. Dakota shook her head, grabbing AJ and spinning her around, walking into the stair railing in the process. "Fuck, damn things keep attacking me!" AJ laughed, and started to crawl up the stairs, Dakota following in much the same fashion, though she kept ramming in to one side of the stairs, while AJ weaved back and forth, nearly missing a fall back down to the ground floor.   
  
AJ screamed, and pointed, falling on top of Dakota once they reached their floor. "Purple cow!" she said, and both stummbled to their feet, staggering down the hall and into a wall. Dakota slumped against the door frame, while AJ attempted to unlock the hotel room door.   
  
Finally they got the door opened, dispite AJ dropping the card key every two seconds. Dakota stumbled in, fell on a bed and slammed her head on the head board. Jeff glanced up, jumping up and grabbed AJ as she was about to fall to a similar fate. Dakota lay unconscious, while AJ kept giggling stupidly.   
  
"'Lo Shizzles!" Aj said, then fell to the floor, unconscious herself. Jeff sighed, lifting the slender female onto the bed and leaving her there.   
  
| | - T h e . N e x t . M o r n i n g - | |  
  
AJ groaned, her head swimming in a hazy world. Remembering the amount she drank last night, she fell from bed and ran to the bathroom, lurching over the toilet. Her neck was stiff, and upon pulling her blue streaked hair away from her mouth, she noted the feel of spikes. She had wound up sleeping in her clothes, collor, bracelets and all.   
  
Dakota groaned, turned over and felt something beside her. Mumbling something, she rolled the other way, almost falling off the bed. A hand slide around her waist, preventing her from the fall. Opening her dazed eyes, she blinked down at the floor, then at the hand. The person slowly turned her over, away from the bed's edge. Groggily, she rubbed her eyes and blinked up at the blonde haired male.   
  
Memories of anger and hurt flooded back to her, and Dakota sat bolt up right. Adam sighed, wrapping his arms around her to prevent her from leaving. "Dakota, I know you're still pissed at me, but please, hear me out." He pleaded, his face drained of colour.  
  
She waited a moment, then turned to study his face. Heaving a sigh, she turned to face him, crossing her legs and arms. "What?" Adam released her, but took her hand in his, staring at it, unable to meet her cold eyes. "Kota... Im really sorry for the way I've been acting. I guess my wake up call was when AJ said you were going to leave me." He looked up, his eyes tear rimmed. "Please dont leave me Kota, I love you."  
  
"Get me tylonal and you're forgiven." Dakota mummbled, sinking back into the blankets. Adam smiled, leaned down to kiss her, yet was stopped by a restraining hand on his chest. "Tylenol." Nodding, he reached into a bag and grabbed a bottle, handing it to Dakota.  
  
She grabbed the bottle from him, downing half of it, not noticing the amazed expression on Adam's face. With that, she curled up in the blankets again. He took the bottle from her, placing it on the nightstand and sat beside her, running a finger down her arm.   
  
AJ stumbled from the bathroom, looking slightly refreshed but sick still. Jeff walked in the door, smiling at AJ. "Im amazed you're outta bed, Jay-Jay." He said, slipping his arms around her. She fell against him, groaning at the memory. "I didnt kill anything last night did I? And how much do Kota and I owe in property damage?"   
  
He smiled again, kissing her lightly before replying. "None, that I know of. But where's the car?" AJ blinked, a blank look settling across her features. Dakota passed them, grunting a greeting as she fell against the bathroom wall, kicking the door closed. 


	9. Chapter 8

Jessica sighed as she looked around the hotel room. "Shane.. I just want them dead." She growled. Shane sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I know Jess, I know. But, we have to wait it out, do as you did last time." Jessica smirked. "Yes it was a stroke of genius, was it not?" Shane gave a nod, and kissed her. "Yes hun, it was. That's why I pulled you from that storage room. I think your right.. your much better than AJ and Dakota." Jessica smirked and slowly got to her feet. "I think its time we 'discovered' your sister." Shane smirked, and gave a nod.   
  
"There was a car?" AJ arched a brow. "Mmm... I don't remember any car, infact I really don't remember anything, except something about a cow." She blinked and shrugged. Jeff chuckled and gave a nod. "Mmmhmm, the rental car, Adam's rental car." AJ blinked, blank look crossing her features again, she banged on the bathroom door, which caused both females to wince. "Hangover reminder, don't bang on doors."   
  
Dakota groaned from her place over the toilet. "What?" AJ yawned, yet remained leaning against Jeff. "Kota, was there a car involved?" Dakota slowly lifted from the toilet, to turn the water on. "Mmm, I think I drove it.. there, now leave me the hell alone."   
  
AJ growled, and pulled away from Jeff sliding back under the covers of the bed. Adam smirked, and slowly got up heading towards the bathroom. "Kota's having a shower.." AJ mumbled, as Jeff took a spot next to his hung-over wife, arms wrapping around her. Adam gave a nod. "I know." Jeff shook his head, as he watched Adam slip quietly into the bathroom.   
  
Dakota yawned, as rested her head against the wall, letting the water run over her though was startled shit-less as muscular arms wrapped around her. "So all's forgiven?" Husky voice inquired. Dakota smirked, and gently traced her finger down the male's arm. "Yes Adam." The blonde haired male, let out a sigh of relief, and kissed her neck. "Good." Dakota slowly pulled away from her husband. "Can I have a shower in peace now?"   
  
"What you don't want my company?" Adam grinned. "No." Dakota simply stated. "Am I dead? 'Cause this must be heaven!" Dakota smacked Adam and shook her head, with a light laugh. "I'm not going to heaven hun."   
  
A knock at the door 'caused AJ to groan, yet it was Jeff who hopped up and answered the door only to meet a grim faced, Chris Irvine. "'Ey Y2J, what's up?" Chris shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Shane and Julia found Stephanie this morning, she was in pieces." AJ who had been listening, slowly arose from the bed, and took a place next to Jeff, color drained from her face. "Are you serious Chris?" Y2J gave a nod. "Yeah.."   
  
Jeff blinked, blank faced. "Whats the big deal." AJ sighed, and stroked Jeff's hair. "Skittles, I think you've fallen off one to many ladders." Chris cracked the tiniest of grins, then sighed again. "Uhm Chris, did you say Julia and Shane?" Chris gave a short nod. "Mmmhmm, why?" Jeff gazed down at AJ, he now grim faced. AJ dismissed the look, and shook her head. "No reason, uhm, thank you for telling us."   
  
Chris nodded and walked off slowly. "Shit." Muttered AJ, she looked towards the bathroom as giggles 'mitted from it. "We better not disturb them." AJ nodded agreeing with Jeff. "C'mon, lets go see for ourselves." They sauntered slowly down the hall, passing the scene, only catching part of the room.   
  
Jeff winced, and hurried AJ down the hall who had gone slack-jawed. The sight of which had met them was by far the most gruesome. Stephanie really had gone to pieces. The walls were splattered in crimson life juices, the bed also stained darkly. Stephanie's head was laying in the middle of the bed, her body strung from the ceiling. Though legs and arms were disattached. A part of her leg was dangling infront of the widow, a fingerless hand having replaced the lightbulb in the lamp. Fingers were taped to the stained wall. Pieces of hacked up flesh were thrown around the room like confetti, it formerly Stephanie McMahon's other arm, hand, leg and foot.   
  
AJ shuddered, as Jeff embraced her tightly. "A strong message, hmm hun?" Jeff didn't respond, and dragged her around the hotel and back to their room. Adam and Dakota who were both in white robes, looked up at AJ and Jeff as they entered, Dakota managed to keep her fit of giggles down. "What's wrong?" She finally managed.   
  
Jeff sat down, AJ pressed tightly began him, as he proceeded to the tell the story of what had happened and what they had seen. 


	10. Chapter 9

| | - T w o . D a y s . L a t e r - | |  
  
Dakota staggered into the locker room, sweaty and bloodied. AJ followed, a hand on her head. They had just completed a tag match against Ivory and Molly Holly. Neither of the other females were much better for wear. Dakota fell down, onto a bench in the dressing room, AJ slumping herself. "God that hurt..." AJ muttered, uttering a low growl.   
  
Dakota wipped away blood from a gash on her arm, due to a violent swing by a stop sign. AJ rubbed her head, having been DDTed on the ramp. Adam and Jeff walked in, both wrapping their arms around the females. Jeff looked anxiously between AJ and Dakota, the latter of which could barely stand up straight. "Kota, you and AJ should get checked out. That gash looks really bad." Adam whispered, kissing her neck gently.   
  
"Mmmm, but that would require getting up." Jeff smirked at Dakota's mumbled words. "When's your match Adam?" AJ inquired, leaning into Jeff's arms. "Next, and Kota, you have to come down with me." Dakota turned, lower lip quivering. Adam glared kiddingly, then kissed her again.   
  
"C'mon, let's go." He pulled her up, and over to a monitor. AJ and Jeff joined her, as Adam walked over, streching his muscles a tiny bit more. Not two minutes into the match, Molly Holly ran out to aid Adam's opponant, Kurt Angle. Dakota saluted AJ and Jeff, then turned on her heel.  
  
AJ watched as Dakota sprinted down to the ring, slid in and tackled Molly in one swift movement. Dakota glanced around, blinked at something in the crowd, then ducked as Kurt tried to use her as a shield, Adam throwing a clothesline at Angle. Dakota jumped up, slipping out of the ring only to be met by a hard right, thrown by Molly.   
  
Staggering backwards, Molly took ahold of her baggy black jeans and tight fitting black tack top, shoving Dakota back into the ring. Kurt Angle grabbed her, and lifted the lithe female into an olympic slam, leaving Dakota stunned in the ring. Adam slid into the ring, bleeding from a split lip as he grabbed Dakota's hand and watched the retreating forms of Molly and Kurt.   
  
As the program cut to a commercial break, Adam lifted Dakota, who was still dizzy from the slam. AJ ran to the curtain, waiting for Adam to carry Dakota through. "Damn, that hurts." Jeff commented, slipping an arm around AJ's waist. Adam emerged from the curtain, Dakota laying motionless in his arms. Camera's swarmed as Adam carried her into the back, an expression of genuine worry on his face.   
  
Jeff stepped out of the camera's view, while AJ jogged beside Adam. He carried Dakota into a room, where a group of EMT's swarmed around her, following the plot. The voice of the announcers echoed throughout the arena, while the EMT's loaded Dakota onto a strecher. The camera's caught Kurt Angle as he blind-sided Adam, and Molly Holly tipped the strecher.   
  
Then the camera's cut their feed, and Kurt helped Adam up, while Molly helped AJ unstrap Dakota from the strecher. Dakota rolled on the ground, holding her head with one hand. "God fuck that smarts." Dakota exclaimed, sitting up and blinking at everyone. "Eh... ow...." 


	11. Chapter 10

.| L a t e r . t h a t . n i g h t |.   
  
Dakota layed curled up on a bed, Adam's arms wrapped tightly around her. AJ and Jeff were continously poking each other back and forth, squeaks every so often emitting AJ. Adam shook his head and gently kissed Dakota's neck. "Skizzles!" Jeff chuckled, and pinned AJ onto the bed. "Yesh'm Jay-Jay?" AJ shrugged. "I nono, a little help?"   
  
Dakota grunted softly in reply, and made no move to get up and help, nor did Adam. AJ glared at them. "Thanks guys." Dakota saluted, attention directed to the TV. Adam made no movement, seeming to enthralled in the program. AJ sighed, and Jeff began to tickle her.   
  
Jessica smirked as she found her way to the four's door, Shane behind her. Jessica ran a finger down the blade of the axe, while Shane twirled a heavy pipe in one of his hands. Shane kissed Jessica, who suddenly knocked on the door. Shane set himself up, like a baseball player at the plate waiting for the door to open.   
  
Adam groaned, and slowly pulled away from Dakota, who whimpered. Adam smirked, and gently poked her. "No pokey." She mumbled. Adam shook his head and slowly opened the door, only to hit upside the head with the pipe. Jeff immediately leaped off of AJ and glared at Shane. "Fuck I knew it! I knew you were Julia" Dakota slowly got off of the bed giving a heart-stopping glare, as AJ stood next to her.   
  
Jessica smirked as she walked into the room and kicked the unconcious Adam in the ribs. "Well good evening Dakota, AJ, Jeff, I'm glad you're so smart." Shane smirked as he glared at the three. "Its wonderful to see you again. Did you like the work I did on Stephanie? It was such a wonderful make-over party." Shane smirked, and shook his head as his bride.   
  
"You sick bitch!" Hissed Dakota. "Temper, Temper Kota." Cooed Jessica, stepping out of the way to let Shane past. Dakota's gaze slowly shifted over Adam still lay uncouncious, crimson flowing steadily from a head wound. Shane suddenly lunged at Dakota and AJ, yet was stopped by a tackle from Jeff, causing the pipe to the fall to the ground. Both males cursed at each other, and began throwing heavy lefts and rights. AJ winced, as Shane a hard right into Jeff's jaw.   
  
Jessica cackled, and swung the axe insanely towards Dakota and AJ, who stepped back, only to fall over a bed. Shane and Jeff continued idle blows back and forth, yet was Shane failed to notice was Jeff was slowly forcing him back to the window, before it was to late. The sound of shattering glass filled the room, as Shane fell through, yet grabbed Jeff's shirt pulling him with him.   
  
AJ watched in horror the two males go through the top floor window, as did Dakota, for a moment's time forgetting about Jessica. Jessica smirked, and swung the axe at the two once again, this time slicing through the flesh of both females. 


	12. Chapter 11

Dakota and AJ let out an ear piercing scream as the blade bit into their flesh, Jessica smirking in her evil possessed way. AJ lunged at Jessica, but was thrown to the floor by Dakota as Jessica aimed a well thought swing at AJ, slicing through the air were AJ's throat had been just moments before. Dakota lunged behind Jessica, who turned and swung at the female's ankle, cutting half her pant leg off, slicing into flesh. Dakota bit back a cry of pain, and grabbed the pipe which had been knocked from Shane's hand.   
  
Jessica placed a foot on the pipe and Dakota's hand, grinding the black spike heels into the pale, outstreched hand, while Dakota was helpless on the floor. Dakota screamed in pain, while Jessica raised her beloved axe, aiming for Dakota's neck. Jessica shrieked as AJ cracked one of the hotel lamps over Jessica's head, and dropped the axe. Dakota rolled out of dodge as Jessica fell, and sprung to her feet.   
  
Jessica staggered to her feet, glaring at the other two females before fleeing from the room. Dakota fell beside Adam, who was still bleeding. Scarlet flowed freely from her hand and a gash on her head, AJ with bloody hands as well. She ran from the room, all traces of Jessica gone.   
  
Turning the corner outside the building, she gazed upon the motionless figure of Jeff Hardy. She screamed, tears falling unchecked down her cheeks as AJ ran to her husband, who was bleeding profusely.   
  
Dakota knelt over Adam, rolling him onto his back. "Adam, Adam please...... wake up" Dakota pleaded, tears falling unheeded down her cheeck. "Adam... please, wake up...."  
  
"Shane, wake up damnit" Jessica struck the unconscious male, over and over. She kneeled over her fallen husband, attempting to wake him and escape before anyone found them. "Shane, wake up you fucker!" she punched him, then glanced around nervously. "That's it, Im not sacrificing myself for you." With that, she dragged him into a car, turning the key in the ignition and speeding away. 


	13. Chapter 12

"Jeff, please wake up." AJ pleaded with the unconscious male, digits slipping to his neck. "Please!" Tears continued to stream down her cheeks, yet heaving a relieved sigh at the faint, faint pulse felt.   
  
"Adam!" Dakota's voice had risen with panic, she shook him gently, salty drops falling upon him, though knowing he was alive by the soft rise and fall of his chest. Dakota shook him a few more times, to no avail and slowly rose, picking up the hotel phone, a heated conversation was had, before the phone was slammed down.   
  
Jessica continued to speed along, checking back on the unconscious Shane. "Goddamn bastard, wake the fuck up!" She growled and shook her head.   
  
.| H o u r s . L a t e r: H o s p i t a l |.  
  
AJ sighed heavily, one arm was propped on the arm rest of the chair, head rested on fist, while free hand gently ran up and down one of Jeff's arms, the steady beeping of machines filling the unusually silent room. Hazel gaze shifted from Jeff to Dakota and Adam who occupied the other bed of the room.   
  
Dakota gave a weak smile, then returned her attention to husband, her arm and hand also bandaged tightly. Adam's eyes slowly, yet suddenly flickered open with a soft groan. Dakota immediately threw herself across Adam. "You're okay." She sobbed softly against him. Adam looked bewildered, and gently wrapped his arms around Dakota. "Yeah, what happened?" Wiping her tears away Dakota sat up slowly. "Shane hit you with a pipe, and you've been out for the longest time, Jessica went after AJ and I with an axe, and Shane pulled Jeff out the window with him"   
  
AJ smiled lightly at Dakota and Adam, then looked back to Jeff with a sigh. "C'mon Jeff." She muttered softly, tugging irritabley at the bandages on her arm. Dakota shook her head, and turned back to Adam. "How are you feeling hun?"   
  
"I'm fine, as long as you're with me." Dakota gave a soft smile, and kissed him gently. Adam smiled lightly, and rested his hand on her arm, thumb gently running back and forth.   
  
AJ sighed once again, watching Adam and Dakota then shaking her head and leaving the room, cursing beneath her breath in a fit of anger. 


	14. Chapter 13

Dakota slowly awoke, as a gentle hand shook her shoulder. Mumbling inaudible words, blue gray eyes flickered opened. Glancing up, she saw a thoughtful AJ, gazing at something in her hand. Dakota rose from her half sprawled position across Adam to a more upright sitting position. "'Sup?" inquiry was given sleepily, while Dakota rubbed her eyes.   
  
AJ blinked at the package, then showed it to Dakota. "This came for us... who knew we where in the hospital?" Dakota shrugged, taking the package and opening it warily. AJ pulled a chair over, and watch as Dakota unveiled a box full of candy. Slender brow raised at the odd assortment, Dakota searched for a notification as to who sent it.  
  
"Eh... no card or anything..." AJ grabbed one of the chocolates, bitting into it with a nod. Dakota shook her head, and followed suit with a similar action. A sudden sick feeling came over AJ, though she quickly shrugged it off. "AJ..." Dakota gasped, then fell to the floor, hand nerveless. AJ blinked, gagged then fell to the starile hospital floor. A pair of black boots appeared in AJ's range of view. "Well well...." came the voice, female. Darkness took AJ as her ears heard insane laughter.  
  
| | - S o m e t i m e . L a t e r - | |  
  
Jeff groaned, blinking and gagging on the dank air. Opening his eyes, he saw AJ laying beside him on the floor, and Dakota beside her. Both looked very pale and sick, and Adam, on the far side, still lay unconscious. Groaning, Jeff rolled over to see an unconscious Shane laying on a crude bed.   
  
Dakota grumbled, then sat bolt upright, breathing heavily and sweating perfusely. Jeff rolled over, in an attempt at calming the bewildered Dakota but found he could only move his arms so far. Glancing down, Jeff saw that he was shackled, as was the others.   
  
Dakota growled, pulling irritably at the restraint, then whimpered at seeing Adam and AJ unconscious. Blue gray eyes flicked around their surroundings, or what little was visible. The room was dank and dark, with only a cell-like window to shine a few weak rays of sunlight in. Dakota swore, exchanging a look with Jeff. "Fuck, not again." Jeff nodded, and tried to wake AJ.   
  
Dakota glanced around again, then examined her shackles. Squirming, she was able to turn onto her stomach and fiddle with the old styled lock. Jeff glanced over, watching her tug and test the chains and cuffs. "What are you doing?" He asked stupidly, and received a dark glare from Dakota. "Trying to get us outta this mess moron." 


	15. Chapter 14

Dakota growled as the chains and cuffs stayed intact. "Stupid goddamn things." Adam groaned he awoke once again, gazing around as though seeming lost. "Where.. where are we?" He finally managed. Dakota's gaze drifted to the blonde haired male. "I dunno, some basement or something I think." She shrugged and continued to test the chains. Adam slowly moved to his stomach, and began to help Dakota.   
  
AJ groaned as she slowly awoke some few minutes later, batting away the hand that was poking her. "Stop it." Jeff smirked, and poked her again for good measure. Dakota shook her head, with a sigh. "Will you at least help?" She hissed.   
  
Jeff gave a light glare and flipped to his stomach. AJ winced, yet followed Jeff's action. "Never again am I eating chocolate.. ever, ever.. well except for milkshakes, cake, cookies, muffins.." Dakota gave a bone-chilling glare to AJ, which caused her to become quiet. "Just shut-up and help." Adam sighed. "Kota she wa-" Yet a piercing glare to Adam caused him to also become quiet.   
  
Heart stopping laughter filtered throughout the room, as Jessica hopped down a flight of concrete stairs, a 21" Cat-O-Nine Tails leather whip in her hand. She smirked at the four and shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, trying to escape are we? Not this time, definately not this time." Voice dropped, to a cold menace, arm raising bringing the leather object down over the four a sickening, slapping sound echoing throught the room. AJ let out a muffled whimper, Dakota a sort of muffled grunt, while Adam and Jeff only gave light winces and gritted their teeth.   
  
Jessica giggled, and once again brought the whip down over them. Growling, she looked to Shane and kicked the bed over. "Wake up you lazy ass!" Shane made no movement, and with a cold glare she hit him with the whip. Shaking her head, she turned back to the four. "How are you liking this asylum basement? Of course the institution is now empty, yet it was said patients were tortured to make them more insane down here. I think I shall keep that tradition alive, by using you four." Jessica smirked and slowly walked around, unveiling a few different items.   
  
"First, the inquisitional chair. This instrument is adorned with spikes on the back, on the arm-rests, on the seat, on the leg-rests and on the foot-rests. The bar screwed on the lower portion of the chair causes a screw mechanism forced the back of the legs against the spikes, thus penetrating the flesh of the victim. On the arms two bars immobilising the victim's wrists forcing the forearms against the arm-rests resulting in the flesh being penetrated by the spikes, and last but not least the bar at chest height, is to immobilize the victim's bust, while the spiked seat has holes to allow the victim's bottom to be 'heated' by hot coals placed under the seat, causing painful burns, but still keeping the victim conscious." Jessica smirked as she told the story of the first torture instrument. "This, will be for.." Gaze drifted over the four. "Mr. Jeffrey Nero Hardy, who says he's extreme and four is only a four letter word. We'll test that."   
  
The sadistic femelle moved to the next instrument in the room. "This is the Maiden of Nuremberg. It has four main features. The inside of the sarcophagus is fitted with spikes designed to pierce different parts of the body, but miss the vital organs, so that the victim is kept alive, in an upright position. The second feature is that the victims were kept in an extremely confined space to increase their suffering. The third feature is that the device can be opened and closed without letting the victim, who had been pierced from the front and the back, get away and the fourth feature is that the container is so thick that no shrieks and moaning can be heard from outside unless the doors are opened. When the sarcophagus doors were shut again, the spikes pierced exactly the same parts of the body as before, and thus no relief is ever possible. This instrument can be defined both a torture and a death instrument." Jessica giggled, and glared at Dakota. "This is for you m'dear."   
  
Adam shook his head. "You sick bitch." Jessica scoffed. "Temper, temper Mr. Copeland. For that comment, you shall get the Garrotte. It has a steel collar, larger in size than the victim's neck to prevent strangulation, but, at the same time, tight enough to immobilize the head and the neck. It prevents the neck and head movement but is necessary because it allows the victim's cervical vertebrae to be penetrated by a steel tip, moved by a screw mechanism positioned in the rear of the pole. In theory, it was said that such penetration was to be quick and precise, thus, able to administer a rapid and certain death."   
  
Dakota breathed heavily, and all four had now flipped themselves to rest on their backs. Dakota gave a fearful look to Adam, who only shook his head. AJ said nothing, and kept her gaze on Jessica, breathing heavily. Jeff stared at the inquistion chair and muttered to himself.   
  
Jessica smirked at the fearful faces and let a cold laughter fill the room once again. "AJ, m'dear.. last but not least. You shall endure the heretics fork. It consists of two little forks one set against the other, with the four prongs rammed into the flesh, under the chin and above the chest. A small collar supports the instrument in such a manner that the victim is forced to hold their head erect, thus preventing any movement. The forks do not penetrate any vital points, so therefore the suffering is prolonged and unfortunately death avoided." 


	16. Chapter 15

AJ stared at Jessica, while Jeff cringed at the thought. Adam swore softly, and Dakota growled low. "You wont get away with this Jessica!" she hissed, and was rewarded with a lashing of the Cat-O-Nine tails. "Oh, but I already have m'dear, I all ready have." Jessica laughed, then started lashing all four once again.  
  
Just as the maniac was about to unlock their shackles, a hunched man ran in. "Mrs. McMahon! Mrs. McMahon!" he shouted, giving only a glance to the captives. Jessica turned with frusteration, glaring at the man. "What do you want fool?" She glared, and the man bowed before her. "There.... there is a phone call for you Madame."   
  
"Who is it? Tell them Im busy!" She snapped, turning to raise the Cat again. "It's Vince McMahon!" the man coward before her, as Jessica turned in utter fury. Throwing the whip at Dakota and AJ, she turned and stalked up the stairs, her hench man in tow.   
  
"Damn, thank god for Vince...." Adam muttered, as he watched Dakota squirm and writh. "Kota, what are you doing?" AJ smacked Jeff to the best of her impared ability, already seeing what Dakota had in mind. Dakota streched her foot, and moved the whip closer to her. She continued to do this until it was within reach of her free hand.   
  
"Kota, the whip wont get us out. And we cant use it while chained up like animals." Adam sighed, ignoring the chilling glare both Dakota and AJ shot him. "Must we explain everything to you men?" AJ growled, then watched as Dakota fiddled with the whip.  
  
After five minutes, Dakota had what she wanted. One of the leather throngs was dry and easily manitulated, clearly able to take on a metal lock. The fact that Jessica had added long, needle like spikes to the throngs helped as well. Dakota inserted a spike into the lock of her cuffs and listened. Everything was deathly quiet, and then Dakota smiled as she heard the click. Pulling off one shackle, she set to work on the other, whick encircled her ankle.   
  
Swearing came from the top of the stairs, and all four's attention was drawn to the flight. Dakota growled, already half way through AJ's shackles. Pulling her own off, she sprinted into the shadows, leaving the whip behind. AJ watched, flexing her wrist and then setting it back into the cuff. Adam and Jeff shook their heads, and then turned their faces to those approaching.   
  
Jessica, along with three men and two muscled females, made their way down the stairs. Jessica's face was the image of one who had little time for a deadly deed. Vince was worried, and told her and Shane to meet him at his office in three hours. 'Kill them and get out' was the only thought going through the psychotic woman's head.  
  
From her vantage point behind the Inquisition Chair, Dakota swore to herself, and glanced grimly around. The asylum basement had an assortment of weapons, ranging from long wooded poles with spikes on the end to wicked looking knives. Blue gray depths swept over these instruments, shudding at the thought of what they had been used for, until her eyes caught a shine of metal. Dakota smirked slightly, as she looked at the long sword only a foot away from her and placed out of sight.   
  
Creeping back slowly, she grabbed ahold of the beautiful hilt, and then returned to her place behind the chair, awaiting the fiend that would place Jeff in it. A vague plan already formed in her pain addled mind, and Dakota smiled to herself. 'Shes not getting away this time, there is no way in hell, no pact she can make to get away from me.'   
  
Jessica looked over the three remaining prisoners with disdain. "Where's the little whore Dakota? Able to get away and leave you all behind I see?" Cackling insanely, she motioned for two of the men to grab Jeff. He struggled as they dragged him, litterally kicking and screaming, towards the inquisition chair. As they were about to shove him down, Dakota rose and swung the sword, severing one of the men's heads clean off. The other growled, forgetting about Jeff until the multi-colour haired male slammed his fist into the rogue's jaw.   
  
The horrible sounds of bone breaking sounded throughout the dank basement, followed by a scream from Jessica. "You will pay for this you fools!" and she lunged at AJ, favored axe in hand. 


	17. Chapter 16

AJ growled, and landed a hard kick in Jessica's stomach with a heavy soled combat boot, 'causing the axe to clatter to the ground with a heavy thud. AJ jerked her arm, and other leg to no avail and shook her head.   
  
Dakota had darted over to Adam, and was now attemtping to unshackling him, while Jeff threw the rogue, who was letting out terrifying screams, onto the inquistion chair, doing the chest strap up. Jessica growled at AJ and they both lunged for the axe, though still being half shackled it was Jessica who got the weapon first.   
  
"One of you four is dying today, and m'dear, its going to be you!" With no-where to go, AJ struggled, and Jeff and Dakota looked in horror, as Jessica raised the axe over her head. Adam now unshackled, took a flying leap at Jessica with Dakota at his side, yet tackled her seconds too late.   
  
A piercing scream echoed throughout the basement, as the blade slid easily through the female's flesh, deep crimson beginning to immediately flow. Dakota, Adam and Jeff stared in shock. "Bitch." Hissed Dakota, she grabbed the sword which layed in the spot Adam had been. Jessica stared at the metal piece and turned sharply, heading towards the stairs.   
  
The blonde hair'd male, grabbed Jessica and threw her down, allowing Dakota to lodge the sword deep into the blonde haired female's heart, twisting the sword as Jessica screamed beneath her.   
  
"The torture is not so fun on the side now is it?" Jessica's screams continued, and the sword was suddenly pulled out from the heart, and brought down on the neck, like the blade of the guillotine, Dakota beheading the crazed female, in a single swing.   
  
Adam winced, yet Dakota had a determined look on her face and gave her head a shake. "God remind me to never ever let you have a sword." Adam muttered. Dakota's gaze shifted around, then to the still unconcious Shane. "Tie him up." Adam complyed with Dakota's words, finding some other leather straps in the corner, and proceeding to tie the McMahon up.   
  
Jeff was crouched next to AJ, who looked pale as ever, leaning against his chest. "Shit, oh shit, shit." Fem' muttered softly, as Jeff winced surveying the lodged axe. 


	18. Chapter 17

After a moment, Dakota looked up from the beheaded Jessica Deckem, and over to AJ, her own utterance of 'Oh god' softly sounding in the quiet basement. She fell to her knees beside the other female, tears sliding down pale cheeks. Adam fell behind her, slipping his arms around his wife's waist.   
  
"Oh god, AJ...." Jeff whispered, while Dakota looked the wound over, muttering 'shit' over and over again. Adam crawled over to Jessica, and pulled a cell phone from her bloodied, decapitated corpse. "Hello? 911?"   
  
| | - T w o . M o n t h s . L a t e r - | |  
  
AJ lay sprawled on the plush, comfortable couch in Jeff and her living room. A remote was held loosely in one slender hand, while the other was over a contrasting bandage, wrapped around her mid torso. Jeff sat in a chair, head resting in hand, eyes closed. The TV blarred loudly, so it was difficult for AJ to hear the door bell ring. "Jeff..." She whimpered, then mustered enough strength to throw a pillow at the sleeping male. He jumped, glaring at her for a second. "What?"  
  
"Get the door Einstin." Jeff stuck his tongue out at her, but rose none the less. Dakota pounded on the door from the other side. "Open the fucking door Jeff!" Adam smiled and slipped an arm around her waist, kissing her neck while they waited. Dakota slipped her arms around his neck, allowing him to kiss her gently.   
  
Jeff opened the door as they engaged in another kiss, and made puking noises. Dakota glared, and smacked the other male upside the head. "Shoulda answered the door dumb ass." She hissed, barging past him and into the living room. Adam smiled and followed. "Cant you keep her on a leash or something?" Jeff asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"Never, she'd kill me." Adam smirked, pulling Dakota to the floor upon reaching the living room. Jeff reclaimed his chair while AJ smiled down at her friends. "Hey, sup?"   
  
"Dunno, how are you feeling?" Dakota asked, leaning into Adam's arms. "Eh.. I've been better." She said, then cast a glance at Jeff. "It would help if someone wasnt so damn lazy!" Adam chuckled at this, and received both a glare and a smack from Dakota. "Shut up chuckle boy."  
  
AJ smirked, and tossed another pillow at Jeff. "Wha?" the multi-haired male inquired sleepily, while Dakota and AJ smirked. "Kota, could you do me a favor?" "Sure" Aj smirked again at Jeff. "Poke my husband for me."  
  
"My pleasure." Dakota smiled, and lunged at Jeff, knocking the chair over and landing on top of him. She squeaked as he poked her first, then she started poking him relentlessly. Adam smiled at them, then leaned against the couch. 'Finally, it's over' he thought, then turned as a squeal was emitted, from Dakota.   
  
| | - T h e . E n d - | | 


End file.
